1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to detecting apparatuses, and more particularly to a detecting apparatus for detecting linearity of an object.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, bevel edge rulers or three coordinate measuring machines are utilized for detecting linearity of objects. However, using a bevel edge ruler can not quantify the detecting result. Using a three coordinate measuring machine can quantify the detecting result, but in detecting an object, especially an object made of the thin material, detecting heads of the three coordinate measuring machine easily causes the object deforming, which will distort the detecting result.